For reducing the fuel consumption of vehicles it is generally desirable to keep the aerodynamic drag of the motor vehicle as low as possible. Side mirrors or rear-view mirrors, which are invariably arranged on an outside of the motor vehicle body and which project from an outer skin of the motor vehicle towards the outside, sometimes have a disadvantageous effect on the aerodynamic drag.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a motor vehicle with as low as possible an aerodynamic drag. Such a vehicle should be free of side or outside mirrors, while maintaining the functionality of a side mirror. Furthermore, the vehicle should be characterized by an interior design that is attractive both visually and aesthetically. In particular, there is a need to replace a side mirror which is particularly intuitive in handling and is widely accepted by users. The solution should also contribute to an interior design of the motor vehicle that is well structured and clearly arranged.